


baby, we can get it on

by theprincessed



Series: Aaron Week 2018 [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron Dingle POV, Anniversary, Barebacking, Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Aaron agrees to a last resort to have sex on his and Robert's wedding anniversary without being interrupted.(Day 1: Rude Boy)





	baby, we can get it on

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Seems like 2018 has been the year of me writing full 'week' challenges thanks to the lovely fandom on tumblr. I can't promise the same commitment ever again because knocking these out damn near kill me every time, but I gave it a go lol. 
> 
> Special thanks to [J](http://archiveofourown/org/users/miss_whimsy) for always being my sounding board when I'm having a mini meltdown and ready to chuck in the towel. You're the best, chicka. :)
> 
> And yes, I went the Rihanna route...
> 
> Hope you all enjoy x

Aaron gets into the passenger seat of Robert's Porsche and huffs a loud sigh. He's tense and jittery as Robert silently drives them away from Main Street to eventually park in front of a very familiar, slightly run down building. Robert turns off the ignition to plunge them into darkness again and quiet and Aaron watches his hand come to rest on his knee to still him.

"C'mere," he says, low and velvet-voiced, already leaning in, but Aaron stops him with a touch to his chest, something he's been used to over the years when he's done wrong. This time he chuckles. "Aaron, hey - "

"'S'not funny," he interrupts in a mumble, "It's embarrassing,"

Robert relaxes in his seat, keeping his hand on Aaron's knee with his thumb stroking his jeans. "Not like we haven't been caught before,"

"Exactly!" Aaron spits suddenly, glowering. "It's our anniversary, Robert,"

"Which one? Okay, okay! I'm joking!" he chuckles again when Aaron shoves his shoulder. "That's probably why they haven't made a big deal out of it. They've must've known we'd..." He trails off and Aaron rolls his eyes to hide his blush as Robert briefly pushes his tongue into his cheek, left with a smirk. 

"There's knowing and then there's seeing." Aaron smacks the dashboard. "I knew I shouldn't have let ya talk me into it!"

"So doin' it in your Mum's shower or at the pavilion is alright, but not in the place where we actually got married?"

Aaron has felt crotchety all day and then even grumpier because he feels like that, a vicious cycle that has seen him curl his lip at his mum ("Just leave it, Mum, yeah?"), be rude to Brenda in the cafe at lunch time ("Forget the sandwich. Quicker to make me own at home,") and finally get caught by Paddy in the evening trying to suck Robert off in the gazebo next to the village hall ("For god's sake, Paddy! Stop staring and GO!")

With Robert still sporting a semi and both of them full of adrenaline, Aaron had agreed to let his husband have one more idea before they called it quits and went home instead. He grimaces at the cold, dilapidated barn and shivers at the thought, not entirely pleasurably. Robert shakes his head and is reaching for his keys when Aaron yanks open the glovebox and brandishes one of their secret stashes of lube. Now he's got it into his head, Aaron is determined not to leave without both of them getting what they want, as loud as they want, as long as they want. No dead end scenarios, no interruptions, no more rude, grumpy Aaron.

"Really?" Robert breathes, eyes sparkling as Aaron removes his coat, kicks his shoes off and wriggles out of his jeans before he climbs over the gearstick and drops the lube into the space where Robert puts his phone.

Hands free again, Aaron settles in his lap in his underwear and feels the power of this new angle overwhelm him. Desire spikes in his belly and suddenly he's back in the moment, on his knees in the gazebo and mouthing across Robert's black boxer-briefs. He pushes into Robert's hands on his arse as he leans in for a kiss, already grappling with his husband's leather jacket. 

It's rather cold to be getting naked in the dark in a car, but Aaron has a need to see all of him splayed out beneath him before he takes his cock any which way, so he kisses Robert deeper as they work together to pull his jacket down his arms and Aaron immmedately starts on his blue shirt buttons. Robert skims his hands past the hem of Aaron's long sleeved t-shirt and grips his back when Aaron feels his fingers wedge between their bodies. Without watching what he's doing, it's hard to feel for the last of the buttons and he knows Robert won't be impressed if he says fuck it and rips them from the holes, so he spreads his knees for a little more space and stops kissing him, grunting when Robert slides his mouth to his neck instead.

"Off - get this off - " Aaron pants, as the last button comes undone and he can smooth his palms across Robert's chest.

"It's freezing!" he laughs, sucking at Aaron's neck in reprimand.

"Just do it," he says, "please," he adds and Robert groans, resigned.

The approving "Fit," falls from Aaron's lips before he can stop it and Robert's hands move back to his arse, squeezing to tell him he heard it, he liked it. His cock is a proper bulge now in his jeans and and Aaron grinds down to hear him make a warning noise. He's tempted to make him come like this, rolling his hips with the out of reach promise of more, but he needs this as much as Robert does because they've been stopped at every turn so far today and he's had enough.

When he's got Robert's belt and jeans open, he stills Aaron's hands with his. Both of them upright and half dressed, Aaron wishes - not for the first time - that his stupid vintage sports car had room to recline as Robert leans in and presses their foreheads together.

"How come I'm nearly naked and you're not?"

"'Cause I said so," Aaron replies firmly.

Robert's breath stutters across his face and he squirms when Aaron pulls his cock out and rubs up against his hand holding him steady, only the thin material of Aaron's boxers separating them from being properly groin to groin. "In charge, eh?"

Aaron nods and smiles against his mouth as he pinches Robert's nipple and shuffles back into the steering wheel to give himself some room to tug the rest of Robert's clothes down around his ankles. Truly on display for him and his breathing slightly picking up in anticipation, rising his chest and broad shoulders in the approaching moonlight, Aaron looks his fill for a couple of seconds and bites his lip before he gives in to the throb of his own dick and steadies himself with a touch to the car's roof to shimmy his boxers to mid-thigh. Robert's big, warm hands instantly cover his cheeks, kneading and exposing him, and he reaches for the lube left on his seat.

"Condom?" Robert nuzzles his throat as he pulls Aaron's hips down to nearly meet his. He stops when Aaron shakes his head.

"Forgot. Don't care."

"Aaron - "

His words die when Aaron upends the bottle on the head of his cock, slick dripping onto sensitive flushed skin that makes him wince and screw his eyes shut. Aaron takes advantage of his distraction to wipe the excess into his crease and kneel higher to get into position, Robert's eyes connecting with his as he tries to bear down. He's tight but willing and Robert feels impossibly huge, like a challenge, and Aaron's always been stubborn enough to do this. 

The burn is intense and he's frozen on top of Robert, not wanting to get off him but not particularly wanting to move yet either and Robert waits, his jaw twitching. Aaron's impulsiveness forces them to pause and he leans into his husband's palm as Robert cups his cheek, appreciating the comfort and the silent communication before he spills a handful of lube and wets Aaron's dick too, forgotten and slightly flagging. He dials into each of Robert's fingers curled around him, flexing slowly up and down his length until he's relaxing and his arse finally meets the cradle of Robert's pelvis.

Aaron kisses him for being so patient and minds his own head on the roof as he tests his movement. The drag of Robert's cock inside him sparks the lust he always feels for him, never dimmed, and he clenches just to hear him moan, getting off on how he can affect this smug, sometimes reckless man to leave him a trembling wreck. His hands are sure now, returned to clamp onto Aaron's hips, to push him to hit the right spot as he builds a rhythm to ride Robert hard, the seat creaking loudly from their combined, rocking weight and his thighs beginning to ache.

Robert tries to thrust up to help, except his Porsche isn't exactly the roomiest car and his knees knock into the door and the centre console as he spreads his legs, his grimace at being stuck with his trousers literally around his ankles making Aaron smile cheekily into their kiss as he cups the nape of Robert's neck to anchor himself and listens to their combined noises and the slap of skin. 

It doesn't really matter that they're doing this in an overgrown country lane where the air is bitingly cold and they're desperately sharing body heat because all Aaron wants now is to come. He uses Robert's bare stomach as a point of friction to drag his slippery dickhead against, but grunts as its not quite there, taking Robert deeper. He shudders beneath Aaron and presses his thumbs into the defined grooves of Aaron's v-lines; the width of his hands spanning all of his hips as he lets out a shivery moan. Aaron's body reacts to the sound, his tongue quickly finding his husband's, and his fingers slide up into Robert's hair to pull. Robert's counter-movements stutter and Aaron feels his cock jerk inside him as he grabs Aaron's to return the favour, stripping it quickly with just the right amount of pressure and speed.

"Right there - yeah," he pants, rubbing his beard into Robert's clean-shaven cheek as he curls into him from how good it is. "Keep going,"

Robert squeezes his cock tight on the upstroke and Aaron clenches, swallowing Robert's startled long cry with a messy kiss and slowing down to hold him through the trembling climax. Even his low laugh sounds fractured and he flinches as Aaron lays against his chest and pinches a pebbled nipple, hard from lingering arousal and the cold that's barely been touched by the heater.

"That was alright, y'know. I mean, for an unplanned car quickie," he sighs happily, ruffling Aaron's sweaty curls. Unconsciously, Aaron squirms because he's not done yet, but before he can be affronted at the 'alright' verdict, Robert hisses a breath. "Okay, off - Aaron - "

Aaron senses his grumpiness creeping over him like it had never left and he kneels up to right his underwear before scrambling off Robert's lap and back into the passenger seat. He tries not to look at either of their shiny dicks or think of the wetness between his cheeks.

"Wait - " Robert frowns, catching his shoulder and - the only way Aaron can think of it - _lunging_ at his groin.

He pulls down the waistband of Aaron's boxers and his erection springs free, swaying into Robert's waiting mouth. Aaron thrusts up at the slick, warm suction with a surprised _whoa!_ and reaches for something to hold on both sides of himself, one the seat and secondly the back of Robert's open shirt. He hasn't even tucked his cock away, Aaron notices, and seeing it in the flesh like that, softening between his freckled, pale thighs and knowing he worked him over good does it for Aaron big time and he's helplessly pushing Robert further onto his dick as he comes down his throat, gritting his teeth and squeezing his handprint into Robert's arse.

After a seemingly endless time, he leaves Aaron boneless in his seat to sit back in his own, looking a little dazed too. Once their breaths don't fog the air as much, Aaron speaks.

"You're sitting in your car with your dick out,"

Aaron hasn't moved.

Robert glances from his face, down and up again. "You're sitting in _my_ car with your dick out."

A beat passes before they burst into sated laughter, finally pulling up their underwear and jeans. The only thing left is Robert's unbuttoned thin shirt, but Aaron isn't going to complain because he's always liked his husband's broad shoulders and toned pecs. He makes a face when Robert lazily picks up his nearest hand and kisses his knuckles.

"Should we head home?"

Tired and hungry for whatever Robert fancies cooking for them tonight, Aaron nods. "Yeah, we've been gone long enough."

Zipping up his leather jacket as a quicker way to dress, Robert starts the car then leans across for one last - decidedly more chaste - kiss. "Thank you. This was fun." he smiles.

Aaron has to agree. It all worked out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
